


Treasure

by Kaelyn92



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, F/F, Harem, Multi, Smut, Soulmate AU, Yangst, end game bumbleby dont worry folks, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyn92/pseuds/Kaelyn92
Summary: Following in the footsteps of her father, Ghira Belladonna, former captain of The White Fang - Blake Belladonna sails the seas as captain of the Deadly Nightshade seeking fulfillment in life. With a skewed perception of love, Blake believes love is given through control and sex although she craves more she forces her ideals onto her crew mates controlling their sexual encounters, allowing them to only sleep with those she tells them to, and only when she tells them to. Can her boatswain, Yang Branwen, daughter of the infamous pirate, Raven Branwen show her what true love is like and save her from her own self destructive behaviors?





	1. Prologue I - One woman's trash...

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries and titles but here we are - an au where blake is a pirate captain with her own harem. au is based on an rp between my rp partner and i.

Yang Branwen, daughter of Raven Branwen of The Black Omen. A dastardly gang of pirates that raided smaller unsuspecting ships and rarely small port towns. They were not as well known as some other pirates but they controlled a specific part of the seas. They were feared and anyone who saw their flag would hightail it the other way. They never were able to outrun The Black Omen.

Pirates are given a bad name. Qrow had told Yang one time when she was fairly little. In reality, most pirates where just regular people who had nothing else left in their life so turned to a life of crime. Some just wanted to escape. And some where actually bad people. But mostly they were just trying to survive. At least that’s what Yang was told as a child.

Yang was roughly eight years old when she left The Black Omen. Or to be more specific, the age The Black Omen left her.

It was a night like any other. The sun had long set over the horizon which meant it was time to drop anchor and call it a night. Qrow had checked the star maps like he did every night to confirm their location and that they were still on course to their destination. Raven had taken Yang to bed, tucked her in as she had every night before. Telling her a story of her youth so the young blonde girl would fall asleep and dream of her own future adventures out on the sea.

Lulled by the rocking of the ship caused by rough waves and the sound of her mother’s voice, sleep came easily for Yang. Unsuspecting that her life was about to be turned upside down in only a few short hours.

Yang was abruptly awoken by her mother. “Yang, get up!” She shouted as the cabin door slammed behind her.

Yang shot up and blinked rapidly, heart thundering in her chest. “Mom…?” She questioned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked up at the taller woman, red eyes staring intently at her. Expression unreadable. “Mom?” Yang questioned again when her mother said nothing.

Raven’s brows knit together as she stepped up to the bed and reached out for her daughter. “Get up.” She ordered again, grabbing onto Yang’s arm and pulled her up out of bed. “We need to go.” She added and Yang nearly fell, tripping over her own feet as her mother practically yanked her out of bed.

“What’s going on?” The small girl questioned as she tried to keep up with her mother. She stared at the older woman’s back, vision still slightly blurred by sleep. She blinked slowly and glanced around watching the crew move about frantically. Anxiety gripped at Yang. “What’s going on?” She tried to ask again, louder and more demanding, pulling against Raven’s grip to gain her attention. 

The older woman stopped as Yang pulled back and she looked back at Yang with a frustrated and annoyed expression. “Just listen to what I say. Stay close to me.” She rested a hand on Yang’s head, ruffling her thick blonde hair slightly. An odd expression passed over her face before she tugged Yang to follow after her again, more urgently this time.

Yang opened her mouth to question but only let out a slight gasp as Raven tugged her along again. The grip on her arm tighter than before and Yang’s eyes stung with tears. “Mom that hurts. You’re scaring me.” She whimpered out and she was again answered with nothing but silence from her mother.

Frantically, Yang looked around as crew members yelled at each other from across the deck and ran from one place to another. The anchor was being raised and ropes were being tugged, sails unrolling getting ready to set sail. It made no sense to Yang. It was the dead of night, they rarely sailed at night. 

“Where are we going?” Yang tried to ask another question. She wanted answers and her mother wasn’t giving them to her! “Why are we setting sail?” Her mother sighed but continued to say nothing and continued to drag her along by her arm. 

Soon they stopped near where the dinghys were kept. Raven tugged Yang’s arm roughly, practically throwing the young girl into one of the small boats. “Mom? What are you doing? Where are we going?” She questioned before panic set in when Raven started lowering the boat without getting in with her. “Mom? Mom!” Yang cried and stood only for the rocking to make her sit back down again. “Mom!” She cried again, clinging to the edge of the boat. Tears sprung to her eyes. “Mom!” She cried out louder. 

For a beat, Raven stopped lowering the boat and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. Whatever it was she decided against it as she closed her mouth again, bowed her head, set her jaw and continued lowering the dinghy into the dark waters below.

Yang screamed and cried as the boat was dropped and the waves pushed the small boat away from the ship. She screamed and cried as she watched the ship and her mother drift farther and farther away until her throat was raw. Eventually she passed out from exhaustion.

To this day, Yang still wonders what it was her mother was going to say to her before dropping her into the seas, leaving her for dead.

\---

Yang was awaken by the sound of gulls cawing and the feeling of floating. She came to slowly at first before suddenly gasping and sitting up quickly. The memories of the night before flashed through her mind. It was all a dream. A bad nightmare. It had to be. 

Unfortunately it took only a second longer to shatter those thoughts as Yang realized she was in a small boat and not in her bed aboard her mother’s ship. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She shifted, leaning over the side of the boat to throw up only to yelp in surprise when she noticed the dinghy was several feet above the water. 

Yang’s eyes quickly snapped up to see her boat was being reeled in and for a brief moment she was hopeful that her mother was pulling her back up aboard her ship. 

Maybe she’d made a mistake and came back for Yang. 

There was no way her mother would abandon her... Right?

Disappointment set in again as she recognized this ship as not The Black Omen. Disappointment was quickly replaced with panic and then fear. She was being taken aboard a strange ship! She had to defend herself. She searched the dinghy for a potential weapon to use.

She recalled her mother’s words.

Trust no one. Especially not a pirate.

She’d been confused at first, considering they were also pirates but her mother explained it was because all pirates were the same. They were liars, thieves and murderers. 

Her mother wasn’t a murderer though and neither was her uncle. They killed people in self defense sure but they never murdered people. Murderers were people who killed for fun. Who killed out of rage and spite. Because they wanted to.

Grabbing one of the boat’s ores she swallowed her fear down and prepared to whack whoever she saw first. They would never see it coming! As her boat crested the edge of the ship she gave a mighty cry and swung with all her strength. “Haa!” With wide eyes she swung the ore at a woman with short black hair and… cat ears?

“Oh!” The woman let out a surprise yelp as she ducked, barely dodging the ore. Ears flattening out to the sides barely avoiding the wooden paddle. 

The missed swing threw off Yang’s balance and she nearly toppled forward off the row boat but a large man grabbed the ore, stopping her from falling. He was as large as bear and as harry was one too! He tugged the ore forward and with it; Yang.

The young girl let out a gasp as she was yanked out of the small boat and onto the ship’s deck. She let go of the ore and let out a groan, rubbing her face. Then, quickly she stood. Lilac eyes wide and wild as they darted between the large man and the woman with cat ears. She took a couple steps back, backing into the ship’s railing. 

Her heart pounded in her ears as she tried to think of a way to escape. She could just jump overboard but there was no way she could swim against the ocean’s harsh waves. She would just be shark food. Her mind was racing with her heart and tears prickled in her eyes. This was it, wasn’t it? She was going to die. 

“Ghira, don’t be so rough.” The young woman with black hair and pointed cat ears smacked at the large man’s arm. 

He really did look like a bear with a thick black beard and fur patches on his arms and chest. And he had to be at least eight foot tall! To say he was intimidating was an understatement. He was downright terrifying! 

“You poor dear.” The woman moved closer and Yang flinched back. “It’s alright, sweetie, we’re not going to harm you.” Her voice was soft and kind as she extended a hand out to Yang. 

Lilac eyes narrowed at the hand. Trust no one. Especially not pirates. Yang might have been young but she wasn’t dumb. She grew up on a pirate ship. She knew a pirate ship when she saw one. And this ship was definitely a pirate ship. These people were pirates just like her and her mother and uncle. 

Yang slapped the offending hand away and made an attempt to climb back into the safety of her small boat. She had to get out of here. She had to get home.

Wherever home had gone.

“Feisty one.” The man known as Ghira grumbled half amused. Yang did not get far as he grabbed the back of her shirt before she could make her great escape. 

“Ah!” She yelled, surprised as he picked her right up single handed with little to no effort at all. 

Yang squirmed in the large man’s grasp. “L-Let go of me…!” She tried to scream but her voice came out as nothing but a weak rasp, still raw from all the crying and screaming she had done the night before.

“It’s okay dear, we’re going to take care of you… Poor thing. Who would leave a child out in the middle of the sea?” Yang flinched at the woman’s words as if struck by them, knocking the air out of her lungs. 

Her chest heaved. No. It wasn’t true.

She wasn’t abandoned. Her mother wouldn’t abandoned her.

“T-There’s been a mistake…” Yang muttered, tears falling from her eyes again. A hiccup bubbled out from her throat as she suppressed a sob. She reached to rub her eyes furiously.

Ghira let out a deep sigh as the young blonde girl stopped struggling against his hold and started to cry. “Kali…” He looked to his wife who looked at the young girl sympathetically. 

Kali gestured for Ghira to put her down. When he did Kali crouched down in front of her as she sank to the floor to cry into her hands. The young girl sobbed as she rubbed at her eyes furiously, wiping tears away as they fell. 

“What is your name, dear?” Kali asked in a soft, sweet voice. 

Yang hiccuped again, peaked out at the faunus woman in front of her. Lilac eyes stared into amber eyes, soft and tender. Something about her eyes seemed familiar. But that didn’t make any sense, Yang had never met this woman before today.

Her eyes briefly glanced up at the woman’s ears as one flicked and the sun caught the gold earrings adoring it. Taking a deep breath, calming herself down, she wiped away the remainder of her tears. She felt she could trust this woman, despite her mother’s warnings. “Y-Yang…” 

Kali smiled, “Yang.” She repeated and Yang nodded. “Well, Yang. Why don’t we get you out of the sun and get some food and water in you, hm? How does that sound?” Kali asked sweetly. Yang could only nod as she sniffled pathetically.

Welcome aboard The White Fang. 

\---

The sun was dipping low in the sky now as Yang rested. She had been dehydrated and sunburnt from laying under the sun all morning in the small dinghy. Ghira and Kali had been kind and given her food and water as well as slathered her skin in aloe. Now they were kind enough to let her rest in their own cabin. The captain’s quarters.

Ghira and Kali Belladonna, Captain and Quartermaster of The White Fang. 

The White Fang, Yang had heard of them before. Her mother told her plenty of stories. A large pirate ship home to many wayward faunus that had no life in society. Shunned by most humans, forcing them into a life of piracy. Yang had heard many bad things about faunus but she could never understand why they were so bad. They didn’t seem so bad to her. Ghira and Kali were certainly nice to her and although the other faunus aboard the ship looked at her strangely, she could only guess it was because she was not one of them.

A light knock on the cabin door caused Yang to jump and she pulled the covers on the bed up to shield her small body slightly. The door opened and to the young blonde’s surprise it was neither Kali nor Ghira who entered the cabin. Instead a small girl roughly her age with cropped black hair and two cat ears atop her head. She looked very much like a miniature version of Kali. 

Upon laying her eyes on Yang the young girl gasped and her amber eyes widen. “So it’s true…” She said in a loud whisper. 

The two stared at each other for a long moment and Yang felt… something familiar. 

She wasn’t sure why, but she deemed this girl would not hurt her and was safe. Yang relaxed and lower her protective blanket shield. The covers fell to her lap and she blinked, breaking the spell and opened her mouth to speak. “Who are you?” Her throat was still raw feeling and her voice came out roughly. 

The young girl looked almost startled that Yang had spoken to her. “Blake.” She answered after only a second of hesitation. Another heartbeat of the two staring at each other before the girl known as Blake decided to close the cabin door and actually enter the room fully. “So you’re the human girl my parents fished up out of the sea.” 

Yang puffed her cheek out slightly, face burning with embarrassment. Her parents, so this girl must have been Kali and Ghira’s daughter. “So? What about it?” Yang challenged, narrowing her eyes slightly as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

“I wanted to see if the rumors were true.” Blake answered simply, taking a few steps into the room, closer to the bed. Closer to Yang.

At Blake’s words, an old saying suddenly came to her mind. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know.” Yang blurted without a second thought on whether what she said was inappropriate or not.

Blake’s eyes widen, surprised at the jab and then a bubble of a giggle escaped her lips. Yang’s heart thumped loudly in her chest at the sound. “I was curious.” She admitted after a moment and Yang’s face burned with more embarrassment.

“Sorry…” Yang found herself apologizing for some reason. Had what she said been offensive? Yang tilted her head down to hide her face, averting her eyes. 

She felt strange. Strange in the company of this girl her age. Strange on a strange ship surrounded by strange people-faunus she didn’t know. It was all overwhelming and she could feel the pinprick of tears sting at her eyes again and a new wave of nausea roll her stomach.

Yang heard the floorboards squeak and to her surprise the bed dipped with Blake’s weight as the young faunus girl climbed right into the large bed with Yang. She sat on her knees in front of her, leaning forward curiously trying to catch her eyes hidden behind blonde bangs. 

“You look like you’re going to be sick.” She observed before sitting back, making a face. “Do I need to get the puke bucket?” She questioned and this made Yang laugh despite herself. 

Lilac caught bright amber eyes as the young faunus girl known as Blake smiled at her. Had she meant to make Yang laugh? Was she trying to make her feel better? It was working at least, even if it wasn’t her intention. “No. I think I’m good.” Yang answered, returning the smile.

Blake’s smile widen by a fraction. “Good.” The were quiet for a moment, staring at each other again. The silence didn’t feel awkward though, somehow. Yang felt oddly at ease with Blake, despite having just met her and knowing only her name and that she was (on assumption) the daughter of Captain Belladonna, of The White Fang. A ship she was now aboard and would be staying on for an undetermined amount of time.

Yang averted her gaze again as she got lost in thought. How long would she stay here? Was her mother looking for her? Was her mother worried about her? Did she even care? Did she really leave her to be shark food? 

Abandoned her, like a dog? Wait, was that offensive?

As these thoughts spiraled in her head she didn’t even realize she’d started to tremble until soft hands covered her own - the contact ceasing the trembling immediately. Startled lilac eyes widen with fear stared into soft amber ones. Slowly Yang blinked but held Blake’s gaze like a life line. Her eyes were beautiful and they shone like gold. Yang found herself relaxing again, those eyes becoming anchors in the torrent of emotions in her own head.

“Why… Are you here?” Yang found herself asking again and Blake’s ears perked up and she released her hands (much to Yang’s disappointment). 

“Oh! That’s right! I brought you this.” Blake reached into the pocket of her shorts and held her hand out, revealing what looked like…

Yang’s eyes lit up. “Is that candied fruit?” She eagerly held her hands out and Blake dumped the dried fruit slices covered in sugar into her open palms. 

“It is. My parents keep some on the ship for us kids. So I snuck some out to you.” Blake smiled and Yang felt an emotional swell in her chest. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly but it brought tears to her eyes. But she was not sad. 

“Thank you.” She muttered, a little embarrassed, blinking her tears away before eagerly popping one of the candied fruit into her mouth. It tasted heavenly. Her mother had never given her sweets. Candied fruit was about the only thing that would last out at sea and it wasn’t considered a necessity so it wasn’t something their ship never had on it.

Yang ate a couple more before she caught Blake staring at her, though her eyes seemed to be on the candied fruit more than her. Yang smiled and offered a few to Blake. Blake blinked at her in surprise.

“Oh, no. I brought those for you.” She tried to politely decline the offer with a shake of her head, waving her hands a little. However, Yang insisted.

“I might get a tummy ache if I eat it all myself.” 

Blake hesitated but something about the young blonde girl’s smile she couldn’t say no to. “Okay.” She relented and took the offered candies to her and the two ate them happily together.

After finishing her share, Yang brushed the sugar off her hands and sat back to observe the faunus girl. She watched the way her ears twitched happily as she ate. Yang had never met a faunus before. Nor had she ever been friends with one. Smiling Yang reached out to gently touch one of the other girls cat ears, eyebrows raising at how soft the fur felt under her fingers.

Blake let out a soft hiss at the contact though and flinched backwards, ears laying flat on her head. Yang quickly withdrew her hand. “I-I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” Yang asked, a little frightened at the wild look in Blake’s eyes before they returned to their warm roundness as she relaxed again.

“N-No…” Blake answered, cheeks pinkening with embarrassment. “You just scared me.” She admitted, reaching to scratch the offended ear. 

“Sorry.” Yang apologized again, pinching her lips together. Silence followed and this time it was awkward. Yang huddled in on herself slightly, looking around the room, anywhere but at Blake before she realized something. She’d forgotten something very important.

“My name’s Yang.” She blurted out, looking back at Blake. 

At her words, she seemed to relax a little more and a smile overtook the frown previously on her face. “Yang-” She began to speak before the cabin door flew open, causing both girls to jump.

“Blake! What do you think you’re doing! Where have you been!?” A pubescent boy, definitely older than her and Blake stormed into the room. His auburn hair looked almost blood stained in the dim room. A pair of stubby horns poked out of his hair, the smooth surface of them catching the stray light streaming in from the small cabin windows. 

Yang’s body tensed and everything in her body screamed danger as she looked at his face. One piercing blue eye immediately looked to her, his other eye covered by a bandanna. 

“Hey, get away from her you filthy human!” He crossed the room in two long strides of his long legs and roughly grabbed Blake by her upper arm and pulled her off the bed away from Yang and onto her feet. 

“Adam!” She gasped out, yanking her arm free from his grasp as he pushed her protectively behind him. 

Yang felt fire run through her veins. “Excuse me?” Her anger flared and she found herself glaring at the older boy - Adam, Blake had called him. 

“I don’t know why your parents decided to keep garbage they fished out of the sea but you should stay away from it. No telling what it could do to you.” Adam’s eye never left her as he obviously spoke directly to Blake and completely ignored Yang’s outburst. 

Was this how people treated faunus? Was this how all faunus saw humans? No, not all the faunus here had been mean to her. Not Kali, nor Ghira or Blake. No, he was different. He was wronged by humans before and obviously held a grudge. 

“She is not garbage or an it, Adam! She’s not bad either. I can feel it.” Blake tugged at Adam’s arm to get him to look at her. She looked away from Adam and her eyes fell back onto Yang, smile on her face. 

Yang could not help but return the smile, despite her anger and tense feeling in her chest and stomach at Adam’s presence. 

Adam’s eye peeled from Yang to look into Blake’s eyes before he glanced between the two of them. Something akin to anger crossed his face and he grabbed hold of Blake’s upper arm again (though notably more gently this time). “Just stay away from her. I’m supposed to protect you, Blake.” The first part of his sentence was spit with venom before it softened and Blake placed a hand on top of his. 

“I can take care of myself, Adam.” She gave a slight huff in defiance but she smiled at him in a way that seemed to reassure him for he let go of her. 

Adam let out a grunt before he turned to leave the cabin. “Whatever. Just come on. You shouldn’t be here alone with the human.” He pulled the cabin door open and exited the room, then waited for Blake to follow.

Blake gave Yang an apologetic look and mouthed the words “I’m sorry” to her. She winced when Adam called out to her and she sighed, ears flicking back annoyedly before she smiled warmly at Yang again. She gave her a small wave before turning to follow after Adam. 

“See you later, Yang.” She called and then the cabin door closed behind her. She could hear Adam reprimanding her on the other side before their voices slowly faded away in the distance as they left completely to somewhere else on the ship. The only sound left was the creaking of the ship and the waves of the ocean.

Yang let out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. The anger and discomfort of the encounter with Adam fading away.

Flopping backwards she let out a soft ‘oof’ as her head hit the pillows and she stared up at the ceiling. Maybe this was all just a dream. Maybe if she closed her eyes she would actually wake up and be in her own bed with her own family.

Closing her eyes, thinking of the past twenty-four hours sleep actually came easy to Yang that night, completely exhausted.

Her dreams that night were painted in reds and gold.


	2. Heart At Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of character introductions in this chapter as we switch back and forth between perspectives a little and exploring a bit of everyone's dynamics!
> 
> Smut in the latter half of this chapter. 
> 
> Pairings in this chapter: bumbleby (duh), whiterose, arkos, schneekos, greekfire, monochrome. (bees-schneekos?)

Hard amber eyes watched the sun sink lower in the sky, nearing the horizon. It would be dusk soon and they would have to drop anchor for the night. The wind picked up and the cool ocean breeze swept through long, wavy black hair. The temperature drop was a sure indicator of the nights approach.

Blake gazed down to her compass as she flicked it open before glancing up at the sky. The first signs of stars becoming visible. She sighed. Their destination was still rather far off. They were not covering as much ocean as she’d have liked.

She could forget about dropping anchor for the night and keep sailing. It would not be the first time they sailed throughout the night. However, despite a good portion of her crew members being faunus; many also were not. The humans aboard her ship would be useless without the benefit of night vision, and she was not so cruel to make her crew work tirelessly. No, they deserved at least some rest... Although, not everyone would be sleeping tonight. 

A smirk played on her lips as she dropped her gaze from the horizon to Deadly Nightshade’s deck. Her eyes scanned her crew members working. Who would she have fun with tonight?

Flicking her eyes back down to her compass briefly before her ears caught the sound of her Quartermaster approaching. Blake snapped her compass shut as Weiss stepped up to stand beside her at the helm, arms folded neatly behind her back.

Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee - A powerful political leader in Atlas. Having had enough of her father’s tyranny the young noble blood fled her manor and stowed herself away on a cargo ship to take her to Mistral. In Mistral she planned to meet up with her sister; Winter Schnee - A notable member of Atlas’ Navy. 

It had been a good plan, and would have likely worked if not for the pirates that intercepted the cargo ship on its way to Mistal. Weiss did not take kindly to being kidnapped but Blake admired her defiance and offered Weiss a life of adventure and freedom that she so craved. 

_“Do you really want to be apart of The Iron Fleet? Atlas Navy under Atlas’ rule. Your father’s rule. If you truly wish to be free, join me.”_

Weiss relented and agreed to join Blake’s crew on the one condition that she be Blake’s Quartermaster. 

_“I refuse to take orders from these lowly pirates - no offence. I want to be your right-hand. I want my freedom, not to be another slave. I’ll take orders from no one. No one but you, at least.”_

Blake had a good laugh at that, a grin had split her face in two. Weiss Schnee was not what she expected, but her boldness struck a chord with Blake. Thus the faunus agreed and Weiss became her Quartermaster. 

They’ve developed a close bond over the years. It wasn’t exactly built on trust but so much as mutual respect for one another. Weiss had the most freedom aboard the ship than anyone else. She had almost as much control of the crew as Blake did though Weiss would always answer directly to Blake herself and never could she overrule Blake. Blake’s words were law. 

Blake’s eyes trailed over the smaller woman’s body a moment, observing her before glancing back over the water. She watched the way the sun reflected off the water, painting its surface in orange and reds, setting the sea a blaze. 

“So, what is the plan, Captain? It will be dark soon.” Weiss spoke after a moment. Blake’s ear flicked in her direction as she spoke, her eyes watching the sun dip lower.

“As soon as the sun is below the horizon we drop anchor. We’ll continue at sunrise.” She answered shortly, adjusting the wheel as she made sure they were keeping on course. 

Weiss gave a nod at Blake’s answer. “Very well.” They were silent for a beat as they gazed over the ocean, watching the sunset before Blake spoke again.

“A better question: What’s tonight’s plan?” She smirked slightly, side-eyeing the white haired woman. 

Weiss blinked once before turning her icy blue gaze to the taller black haired faunus. “Well. I believe you are the Captain, Captain.” She answered with a small smirk of her own.

“I am, thank you for the observation. I knew I made you my right hand for a reason.” Her smirk turned more playful at the teasing banter. 

Weiss gave a roll of her eyes before she moved to leave, deliberately brush past Blake on her way down. Blake’s smirk widen. “I am going to inform Yang we’ll be dropping anchor soon.” Weiss didn’t even look back to Blake as she made her away across the deck over to Yang who was shouting out orders at their fellow crew members. Already preparing to drop anchor. 

“Captain wants to drop anchor as soon as the sun is below the horizon.” Yang paused to look at Weiss as she came to stand beside her. 

“Figured as much. Same as usual.” A small smile played on the blonde’s face before she returned to barking orders at the crew. Weiss stood in place, hands behind her back. 

After a moment the blonde woman gave a sigh and rested her hands on her hips. “So, has Blake told you were it is we’re goin’?” Yang asked curiously, tilting her head down to look at Weiss. It infuriated Weiss how tall the blonde swashbuckler was. 

It infuriated her more that Blake was keeping her in the dark about their destination. “Does it matter?” Weiss remarked and Yang let out a laugh.

“So she hasn’t told you.” Yang knew just how to get under Weiss’ skin. It was not like Weiss was jealous of the bond she had with Blake, they had been childhood friends after all. Weiss was Blakes’ right hand anyways - not Yang.

“She hasn’t told you either.” She retorted, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to one side.

Yang flinched slightly and gave a sigh. “She’s been real tight lipped about this mission.” She commented, running her fingers through her thick blonde locks, scratching the back of her head. A nervous habit, Weiss had observed over the years.

Weiss only hummed in acknowledgement at Yang’s words. It was not like they could do anything about it. Several of the crew members had asked their captain about their destination but she remained secretive. Not even Pyrrha - Blake’s navigator - seemed to know where they were going, which was indeed quite odd. Still, didn’t Weiss at least have a right to know? 

Sighing in defeat, Weiss’ gaze scanned the crew as they worked before her eyes caught sight of red tipped hair. A smile played on her lips and she left Yang to walk over towards the young woman. 

“Ruby Rose.” Weiss called out to her, voice startling the girl, causing her to nearly let go of the rope she was holding onto.

“W-Weiss!?” She squeaked, grabbing a hold of the rope again and tugged it tighter before her silver eyes locked to Weiss’ blue ones. “Uh, is there something I can do for you?” She asked, giving the former noblewoman a small, sheepish grin.

Weiss smirked before giving a slight roll of her eyes. With a short sigh, she took a step closer she grabbed hold of the rope, using it as leverage as she leaned in close to her cabin girl. “I can think of a few things.” She remarked, reaching with her other hand to cup Ruby’s chin, smirk widening by a fraction.

Ruby’s silver eyes widen, dark eyebrows disappearing into her bangs as Weiss grabbed her chin. Her cheeks darkened though a grin spread across her face. “Hehe, yeah?” Her eyes fell half lidded as they gazed down at the white haired beauty’s lips. 

Weiss smirked, leaning in closer she brushed her thumb across Ruby’s bottom lip. Ruby’s lips parted automatically, letting out a soft breath. Her heartbeat quickened as she slowly began to lean forward...

Only to almost fall again as Weiss suddenly took a step back, releasing both Ruby and the rope. Ruby let out a soft yelp as she fumbled to catch the rope again, giving it another tight tug to secure it. She sighed and her eyes found Weiss’ again and gave her a slight pout. 

“I want you waiting in my cabin when you’re done.” Weiss told her before she started to walk off to finish with her own preparations. “Oh, and clothes are optional.” She added, glancing back at Ruby over her shoulder, giving her a sultry look before leaving the young woman feeling incredibly hot and distracted as she tried to finish up her job as the ship prepared to drop anchor for the night.

Watching the interaction between the two from across the deck, Yang rolled her eyes. Annoyed, she went back to tying up ropes for the sails as they rolled them back up. 

Truthfully, despite being sisters (half sisters that is) Yang and Ruby were not all that close. Given the fact they didn’t know of each other’s existence until only a few years ago… 

Even still the sexual encounters her sister had with her fellow crewmates (that she also slept with) irked her a bit. 

She’d missed out on their younger years to be a proper big sister to her. Robbed of a proper childhood with her real family. It left a bitter taste in her mouth and seeing Ruby as a grown, beautiful adult was a painful reminder of the years they missed out on. The dreadful lingering thoughts of what could have been plagued Yang’s mind and she felt her grip on the rope loosen as her hands trembled slightly.

Yang was suddenly pulled back to reality from her thoughts as an arm slung around her shoulders. “So, who are we bringing to my cabin tonight, Xiao Long?” Blake whispered in a low sultry voice, leaning close to her ear, sending goosebumps erupting across Yang’s skin.

Yang smirked as she continued to tie the rope she had in her hands, pretending to be unphased by Blake’s presence. Ignoring the way her heart fluttered. “Are you actually wantin’ my opinion, Captain? Or do you already have someone in mind?” She asked, leaning into Blake’s side.

Blake smirked, her other hand finding Yang’s belt, gripping onto it and tugging the blonde closer. Yang gasped softly. “I asked, didn’t I?” She near purred brushing her lips against Yang’s jaw. Yang held her breath. “I’m open to suggestions. I haven’t decided yet. I was considering Weiss, she was being a little flirty earlier.” She remarked, eyes leaving Yang to gaze over her crew.

Yang gave a sigh and bit the inside of her cheek, _‘What if it was just you and I tonight?’_ She wanted to ask but knew Blake would not agree to that. She never took a single person back to her quarters. Not even her. 

With a shrug of her shoulders Yang gave a hum, feinting contemplation as she began to list names off on her fingers. “Well, there is Pyrrha, Ilia, Coco, Velvet…” 

Blake gave a low chuckle. “Those are indeed members of my crew, Yang. Thank you for the reminder.” 

Yang paused and gave Blake a lopsided grin. “What? You wanted suggestions. I’m making them.” She gave a slight huff.

At this, Blake frowned and rolled her eyes. “Who do you want to bring to my cabin tonight? I want a straight answer not suggestions.” Her ear flicked slightly, showing her growing annoyance as her patience ran thin.

“You literally said you were open to suggestions.” Yang pointed out and gave a shrug. “Ultimate decision is yours, isn’t it, Captain?” She added, averting her eyes as she avoided the faunus’ scrutinizing gaze. 

“Keep that attitude up and I will leave you out of the fun tonight.” Blake jabbed her elbow into her ribs lightly. Yang narrowed her eyes, it was a thinly veiled threat, she knew it was. Blake rarely took anyone to bed without her there as well. 

But still… The idea of laying in her own bed alone while Blake shared hers with others without her left a pit in her stomach and an ache in her chest. 

“You wouldn’t.” Yang called her bluff, hands finding the faunus’ waist, drawing her closer, bumping their hips together. 

Blake bit her lip, eyes falling half lidded with lust as Yang put her hands on her and drew their bodies together. “Don’t test me.” She breathed, her threat weak.

“When was the last time you slept with someone without me there as well?” She challenged, cockiness slipping into her grin.

The lust in Blake’s eyes turned to something else, lighting with amusement, taking Yang’s challenge. A slow smirk spread across her face. “The last time I had your sister in my cabin.” 

Yang’s blinked, taken off guard. Her cocky grin died off into a frown and her hands dropped from Blake’s waist. “Ugh.” She grunted and Blake laughed.

“How about Pyrrha? You listed her first.” She spoke, redirecting the conversation back. She placed a hand on the blonde’s cheek drawing her eyes to hers. 

Yang relaxed, releasing a breath as she stared into Blake’s eyes. Taking in the way they glowed in the dim light, shining like gold. They’d always been her life line, her anchor. She could find solace in those eyes no matter what. 

Yang shrugged. “Sure. Unless you’re wantin’ more beef in there. We could always grab Sun, or…” Yang trailed off as Blake shook her head. 

“You know Weiss doesn’t like sleeping with men.” Blake was quick to counter before giving a sigh. “Just pick someone, Yang.” She gave her a pointed look, out of patience now. 

“Within reason.” Yang remarked with a shrug. She didn’t like sleeping with men either, really. Not that she’d ever expressed this fact before. 

Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang, waiting expectantly.

Yang knew if she didn’t give her an answer now she may really not invite her back to her cabin tonight after all. Yang definitely didn’t want that. Having her own choice of who to sleep with was also more comfortable for her than Blake deciding herself. 

Yang sighed. “Okay, so, Weiss and Pyrrha? Weiss enjoys Pyrrha.”

Blake smirked at Yang’s words. “Many of our crew enjoy Pyrrha. Very well. Finish with tonight’s preparations and head to my cabin when you’re done.” 

Yang gave a heavy sigh. “Aye Captain.” 

Blake patted Yang’s cheek before turning to walk away, Yang watching her retreating form as she approached the red haired woman in question. The blonde gave a shake of her head and turned her attention back to finishing her task of securing the ship for the night.

“Nikos, grab a bottle of rum from below deck and meet me in my quarters.” Blake ordered before moving to head into her cabin.

Green eyes blinked to attention at Blake’s command. “Aye Captain.” Pyrrha responded, watching Blake as she retired to her cabin. With a heavy sigh, Pyrrha made her way below deck to fetch a bottle of rum per Blake’s orders. 

“Pyrrha, psst.” A voice called to her in a low whisper. Pyrrha paused and perked up recognizing the voice. She looked around to see a pair of blue eyes and blond hair peaking out at her from behind wooden steps.

She smirked and slipped around behind the stairs leading down into the crew’s quarters. “Jaune, what are you doing?” She giggled, sliding her arms up around the blond’s neck and leaned up to press her lips to his. 

Jaune placed his hands at Pyrrha’s waist and returned the kiss. “What are you doing? We could get in trouble.” He hissed a little, glancing around to make sure no one had seen them.

Pyrrha sighed her expression falling as she let go of her cabin boy. “I’ve been ordered to accompany the Captain in her quarters again tonight.” 

The blond’s expression fell as well, awkwardly removing his hands from her waist to cross them over his chest. “Again? This is the fourth night in a row.” He commented a little sourly.

Pyrrha gave another sigh. “I know… It is not like we can do anything about it. Captain’s orders.” She glanced away, rubbing her arm.

“I’m just tired of… hiding this. The stolen kisses, the sneaking around and the only time I get to sleep with you is when we’re called into Blake’s cabin together. Which happens once in a Blue Moon.” He crosses his arms tighter, expression turning more bitter as he scowled. 

Pyrrha stepped up closer, touching his cheek. “I know my love… It’s not easy for me either.” She said and made a face. “Believe me.” Truth be told, Pyrrha hated how popular she was among their crew. She found herself spending her nights in Blake’s cabin more often than her own. 

Jaune closed his eyes and leaned into Pyrrha’s touch, nuzzling her hand slightly. “I know… I shouldn’t complain so much when you-” Pyrrha cut him off by pressing her finger to his lips. 

She smiled at him sadly. “I’ll see you later tonight, my love. I must go, I shouldn’t keep the Captain waiting.” She said and quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching and leaned in to give him another quick kiss before turning to go down into the storage room to grab a bottle of rum as Blake had asked.

Snatching up a bottle of rum Pyrrha made her way back above deck, pausing only to watch her crewmates for a moment as they crawled into their bunks for the night. Her eyes lingering on Jaune as he disappeared into the Navigator’s quarters where he would wait for her until he would inevitably fall asleep before she returned a few hours later. 

With a heavy heart and bottle in hand, Pyrrha made her way back above deck. It was completely dark now, the last bits of sunlight gone below the horizon. The only light left now was the dim light from the moon. Warm, orange candle light could be seen streaming across the deck, coming from the cracks of Blake’s cabin door. Pyrrha took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. 

Stepping up to the door she rapped on it three times, waiting to enter until she heard Blake’s voice on the other side giving her permission to do so.

Blake was already lounging on her bed, her jacket stripped off and hanging on the coat rack in the corner. “Nikos, make yourself comfortable and go ahead and pour us some drinks” She told her, gesturing to the empty glasses at her desk. 

Pyrrha eyed the glasses, four of them. She could wager one was for Yang. “Who else is joining us?” She asked curiously as she walked over to the desk to pour the rum out into the glasses.

“We are just waiting on Weiss and Yang.” Blake said with a wave of her hand. “It will just be the four of us tonight.” She added, holding her hand out towards Pyrrha.

Pyrrha sighed gratefully, picking up two of the filled glasses and put one into Blake’s outstretched hand. Both of them took a sip and Pyrrha sat herself on the edge of the bed. 

“So, Captain.” Pyrrha started, catching Blake’s attention. “Since we are alone, I wanted to discuss this mysterious destination of yours we are headed to. We’ve been on course for quite some time yet none of us know where it is we are going… As your navigator you’d think I should know…” 

Blake’s ear flicked at Pyrrha’s words and she gave a sigh. “I will explain when necessary. Tonight is not that time though. Tonight we are to have fun, not discuss plans.” She waved her hand flippantly before taking a large gulp of her drink. 

Pyrrha sighed at Blake’s words. “I just think the crew is getting a little restless…” She trailed off before a knock to the door derailed any farther discussion on the matter. 

“Come in.” Blake called out, taking another sip of her drink.

Weiss entered the room and closed the door quietly behind her. “Captain. Pyrrha.” She greeted them before moving over to the desk, shedding her coat to lay it over the back of the chair. She picked a glass up off the table and took a sip from it. Weiss looked to the other two women and raised a pale eyebrow. “No Yang?” 

“We’re still waiting on Yang. Why don’t you two entertain yourselves in the meantime? No need to be wearing so many layers.” Blake smirked behind her glass as she raised it to her lips to take another drink, amber eyes glinting in the candle lit room. 

“Very well.” Weiss took another sip of her drink before sauntering over towards the bed, stopping directly in front of Pyrrha. 

The redhead took another sip of her own drink before setting it down on the bedside table. She leaned back, smirk falling on her lips, waiting for Weiss to make the first move. 

As expected the former noblewoman sank down to sit in Pyrrha’s lap, straddling her. One arm slung over Pyrrha’s shoulder, drink held firmly in the other hand. Pyrrha’s hands found Weiss’ delicate waist and leaned into her to press their lips together.

Weiss pressed closer to Pyrrha, sinking her fingers into her hair and moved her lips against hers with vigor, demanding more. 

Blake licked her lips, lazy smirk on her face as she watched her two subordinates make out. The kiss becoming more heated as Weiss finally set her glass aside and cupped Pyrrha’s face in her hands, deepening the kiss. Weiss was always so demanding when it came to sex. Blake’s ears perked as the pleased sounds from Weiss reached them and her smirk widened. 

She could join them anytime she wished, but she was also enjoying just watching. For now.

Pyrrha’s hands were traveling under the fabric of Weiss’ top when the sound of a knock at the door pulled Blake’s attention away from them. Her ears flicked towards the door at the sound and before she could even answer Yang walked right in as if she owned the place.

Yang was lucky, Blake thought. Only she could get away with walking into her cabin without permission like that and she knew it. 

“Starting without me I see.” The blonde commented with a chuckle, hands dropping to her belt, unfastening it and letting it drop to the floor with a clank as she made her way over to the bed. 

“I told them to entertain themselves while we waited for you. They didn’t seem like they wanted to wait.” Blake commented, her eyes following Yang’s movements. 

Yang grinned slightly, slipping up behind Weiss, leaning in to press her lips to the smaller woman’s neck. Weiss made a pleased, humming noise in the back of her throat as Yang placed her lips against her neck, though tilted her head, allowing her more access. Yang’s eyes found Blake’s, making deliberate eye contact as she trailed her lips up Weiss’ neck before giving a gentle bite to her earlobe. 

Weiss let out a soft gasp, pulling herself away from Pyrrha slightly. “Yang.” She scolded lightly, “When did you get here?” She huffed out lightly, hands finding purchase on Pyrrha’s shoulders, gripping the fabric of her shirt, slightly. 

“Just now.” Yang answered, grinning against the other woman’s pale skin as he lips made their way back down. “Someone was obviously distracted.” She teased.

Weiss let out another huff. “Shut up.” She snapped with no real venom in her voice. Pyrrha giggled amused. 

Yang chuckled and her eyes met with Pyrrha’s and a grin spread across her face. She leaned over Weiss’ shoulder and locked lips with the redhead. She could feel Blake’s eyes on her still, watching her every moment. 

Yang reached over to rest her hand at the back of Pyrrha’s neck, kissing her more deeply before she leaned away when Weiss made a noise of complaint for being wedged between the two busty women. Yang chuckled lowly and Pyrrha gave another giggle and the two shared a knowing smile. They would each have their own personal partnered fun before coming together, so to speak. 

Yang slipped out from behind Weiss and moved to climb up onto the bed to join Blake, leaving Weiss and Pyrrha to their own devices. 

Blake licked her lips as she watched the three, predatory look in her eyes as Yang finally came up to join her. She reached out to slip her arm around the blonde, drink in the other hand outstretched towards Yang, offering. Blake’s eyebrows raised when Yang took the glass and proceeded to down the rest of its contents in one go before setting the glass aside - all while keeping eye contact with her.

“They didn’t want to wait, huh.” Yang commented, full of implications. She leaned in closer to the dark haired faunus, teasing grin spread across her face. 

Blake only smirked at her words but said nothing. Her arms came up to slip around the blonde’s neck, drawing her closer, and pulling her into a languid kiss.

Yang let out a pleased noise as their lips met. She never got tired of the feeling of Blake’s lips against hers. Soft, yet firm, commanding and utterly intoxicating.

Scooting herself closer, Yang leaned into her, slowly pushing her back to lay against the pillows. 

Blake pulled from the kiss and smirked up at the blonde. “I’m feeling generous tonight. I’ll allow you to undress me.” 

A grin spread across Yang’s lips and let out a low chuckle. “I’m honored.” She smirked, dropping a couple kisses to the faunus’ neck before sitting back to look down at her. 

She allowed her eyes wandering over her body, enjoying the way her hair spilled around her like ink. The way her eyes lidded with lust, eyeing Yang with a hunger that sent heat pooling between her legs. Enjoying the way her ears perked at the attention Yang showed her.

“Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to fuck me?” Blake all but breathed out, want palpable. 

So, Yang wasted no time in putting her fingers to work unbuttoning her blouse. Blake sat up, shrugging out of her shirt and discarding it onto the floor. Her hands found the labels of Yang’s jacket, tugging her closer and crashing their lips together again. 

This time Yang moaned at the contact. She felt Blake smirk against her lips and then her tongue lick coyly against her lips asking for invitation. Yang’s lips parted almost automatically.

Lips, tongue, teeth and the heat quickly building between them made both of them dimly aware of their two crewmates only a few feet away from them. Yang pressed closer as Blake’s back arched, urging for more contact. Wanting flesh against flesh.

Yang’s hands eagerly roamed Blake’s body, touching and caressing every bit of skin she could find. Reveling in the way Blake’s body arched and shivered against her touch, pressing closer, begging for more. Enjoyed the way her chest heaved against hers and the way Blake’s hands slipped into her hair, tangling her fingers into her golden locks and tugging ever so slightly, needy with want. Wanting more, more, more.

When they parted they were both panting softly. Blake’s eyes danced in the dim light and she let out an amused chuckle.

Yang couldn’t help but grin at the sound. “What?” She questioned, hands sliding along her toned stomach, teasing the outline of her bra, fingers ghosting against her breasts over the lacy fabric. 

Blake shivered at the sensation, smirk still in place. “I just find it amusing how eager you are for me, despite being in here near every night.” 

Yang paused, cheeks flushing. “I enjoy sleeping with you.” She said almost carefully, licking her lips. “I thought that was obvious.” She slipped her mask of confidence back on, smirking down at her. “And mutual. Considering you have me in here almost every night.” She shot back, cockiness on full display now as she slipped her hands under the lacy fabric and kneaded the sensitive mounts in her hands. 

For a moment Blake’s eyes softened. “It is mutual.” She agreed and let out a soft moan as Yang’s hands fondled her breasts, back arching more. “I just simply find it amusing.” She added lips forming into a cocky smirk of her own.

This was their game. One they had been playing for years. A dance both were committed to, neither wanting to be the first to end it. Pushing and pulling like the ebbing tide of the sea. 

When would it end, Yang wondered? Who would be the first to break? 

Yang leaned forward, pressing her lips to Blake’s once more. This time Blake moaned into the kiss and her hands dropped to her waist, urging Yang closer. 

Yang allowed herself to be tugged closer, practically straddling her now and slide her hands slowly down her stomach, fingers tracing the outline of lean, lethal muscle under smooth skin. Her hands found her belt, making quick work of unbuckling it and tugging her pants and underwear down. She had to pull from the kiss and sit back to tug them off completely. Blake reached back to unhook her own bra and discard it with the rest of her clothes.

Yang drew a breath in and held it. Seeing Blake naked under her felt like a new experience every time she had the pleasure of seeing her nude form. Her beauty always managing to catch her off guard. She followed the scars along her body like constellations on a map. She could read them as such, recall where Blake got each and every one of those scars. Regretfully, a few scars she had left herself during years of sword play as children. 

A particular cross shaped scar on her left hip surfaced some painful memories. Memories of Blake in her arms, crying, clutching onto Yang like she might die if she ever let go. Yang had held her like she would. 

Her fingers twitched with the urge to brush her fingers over the offending scar. And perhaps her eyes betrayed her for Blake reached out to comb her fingers into her hair, drawing her back to the present, leaving those painful memories in the past. 

She swallowed, pushing down any and all urges to caress and kiss each scar marking her body. She rested her hands at her hips and slowly slide them down along Blake’s long legs. “Well, now that I have you undressed…” Yang started, her eyes finding Blake’s again. “What would you have me do, Captain?” She asked, smirk finding its way back to her lips. 

Blake shivered at Yang’s touch and bit her lip. “Undress yourself. I want to watch.” She almost purred, smirk spreading across her face.

Yang’s smirk mirrored hers and she chuckled softly. “Aye, Captain.” She took her time undoing her jacket and shrugging out of it. Watching Blake eye her, shamelessly staring as Yang slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Enjoying the way the faunus tilted her head with interest, ears perked forward. 

Blake then reached out and tugged her shirt away from her cleavage and licked her lips, eyes following the dip of skin. Yang couldn’t help but chuckle. “Impatient.” She teased and Blake’s smirk broke into a grin.

“Only admiring what’s mine.” 

Yang’s heart fluttered at Blake’s words causing her to take pause in what she was doing. She swallowed hard and gave a forced chuckle, throat tight and chest aching. “All yours, Cap’n.” She murmured past the emotions and resumed taking her shirt off, shrugging out of it and tossing it to the floor. 

Quickly recovering from the sudden rush of emotions, Yang took pleasure in the way Blake openly admired her body. Reaching behind her she unhooked her bra and let it slip off her shoulders before tossing it aside with her shirt. 

Soon she was unbuckling her pants and pushing them and her underwear off as well, leaving her completely bare at last. “Now what, Captain?” She asked, licking her lips, smirking lightly. 

Blake’s lips curved into a smirk and she lifted her leg and pressed her foot against Yang’s chest, right between her breasts. “Worship me like you know you like to.” She demanded, eyes glittering like stars. Like gold. Like home.

Yang blinked at first,briefly glancing between Blake and the foot pressed against her chest before she smirked. “Aye.” She murmured, fingers wrapping delicately around Blake’s ankle, bringing it up closer to her mouth to press a light kiss to the top of her foot. She slide her thumbs to press into the arch of her foot, massaging there and smiled as Blake let out a pleased sigh, toes flexing instinctively. 

Yang took her time as she pressed light kisses against Blake’s skin, making her way slowly up her leg. Up her shin, to her knee and then slowly, achingly slowly up the inside of her thigh. Yang slide Blake’s leg over her shoulder as she settled between her legs, she gave pause to look up at Blake. She was met with amber eyes hazed over with lust. Chest heaving with quickened breath, excited by the anticipation.

Blake bit her lip and slide her fingers into Yang’s blonde hair, tugging ever so slightly. “What?” She huffed impatiently, ears perking forward slightly.

Yang smiled and gave a slight shake of her head before leaning in putting her tongue to work eliciting a pleased groan from Blake’s mouth. Yang let out a pleased moan of her own as she tasted her on her tongue. 

Blake bit her lip, muffling herself as Yang’s tongue swirled and stroked. She shuddered and the grip on the blonde’s hair tightened as she tried to pull her closer to her cunt, spreading her legs more for her. 

Yang only doubled her efforts with vigor, alternating between broad strokes and light sucking. Blake’s back arched and she moaned a little louder. Yang relished in the way Blake’s hips canted and the little sounds that left her mouth; in love with the way her breath hitched and the fingers in her hair tightened. 

Distantly Yang could hear the sound of Weiss’ higher pitched moan. Telltale sign that she had finished. That was a quick, Yang thought with mild amusement. Her and Blake had just begun their fun.

Blake’s ears twitched and her eyes fluttered open as they landed on Weiss and Pyrrha. Weiss was leaning into the taller woman, panting heavily as she recovered from her orgasm. “Oh good, you two are done. Nikos, why don’t you put your tongue to good use then, hm?” She gestured the red haired woman over and pointed to Yang. 

Blake smirked pleased as she watched Pyrrha position herself between Yang’s legs and put her tongue to work as instructed. Blake closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure at the way Yang’s moans felt against her, her fingers tugging at her blonde curls ever so slightly. 

Weiss sat herself beside the three, simply watching for a moment before she shifted to slide up closer to Blake. She leaned in close, looking at the faunus behind pale eyelashes. “And me?” She questioned with a slight incline of her eyebrow. 

Blake’s eyes fluttered open as she stared up into pale blue eyes a smirk gracing her lips. “Whatever you want, princess.” 

At this, Weiss huffed. “Don’t call me that.” She leaned forward, capturing Blake’s lips with her own. Her teeth bit into the other woman’s lip causing Blake to growl. 

Blake reached up with her other hand to tangle her fingers into Weiss’ long, white locks, tugging ever so slightly. Weiss gasped softly and Blake took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the smaller woman’s mouth. Weiss cupped Blake’s cheek, kissing her with a fierceness that made both women moan. 

Blake’s fingers curled, clutching white and blonde locks as the heat in the pit of her stomach grew, Yang’s tongue still at work between her legs. She pulled from the kiss with Weiss and tilted her head back against her pillows, letting out a low, drawn out groan. Her spine arched as she ground into Yang’s mouth more eagerly. She was close and Yang knew it. 

Though from the sounds of it, it sounded like Yang was close as well. Blake cracked her eyes open and forced herself to watch what was happening. A pleased smirk graced her lips as she saw Pyrrha pumping her fingers inside of Yang while also using her mouth. No wonder Yang was already so close. 

Blake closed her eyes again as Weiss pressed her lips to her neck and she shivered as her pale fingers traced along her skin. Her hand coming up to fondle at Blake’s breast and Blake groaned in pleasure. 

All too soon it felt before Blake reached her climax and her body shook with the force of her orgasm. A breathy moan leaving her lips as her hips jerked against Yang’s mouth. Her hand leaving Weiss’ hair to join the other in Yang’s hair, gripping at her blonde curls until the tension in her body faded and she relaxed against the sheets panting. 

Blake opened her eyes just in time to see Yang’s red gaze on her, licking her lips in a deliciously sexy way that sent a chill up her spine. Yang opened her mouth as if to make a comment only to moan as Pyrrha’s fingers thrust into her and it did not take long for Yang to finish as well, her body trembling as she pressed her face into Blake’s thigh.

Blake made a pleased noise in the back of her throat as she stroked her hair. “Mm, why don’t you give Nikos some attention now? I don’t believe she’s came yet.” 

Yang looked up at Blake and let out a breathy chuckle before glancing back at Pyrrha. “Well, that certainly won’t do.” Yang shifted so she was laying across the bed horizontally and flashed a grin at Pyrrha, winking at her as she stuck her tongue out. Pyrrha took the hint, giggling as she shifted to straddle Yang’s face. 

Yang and Pyrrha had a close and interesting relationship. Yang was well aware of the feelings she harbored for Jaune. Just as well, she was sure Pyrrha knew how deeply her feelings for Blake ran. Oddly because of this it made their time they shared in Blake’s cabin more tolerable. They did not mind sleeping with each other and have come to even enjoy it. Yang had joked once that they should just abandon ship and elope. Pyrrha had gotten a good laugh out of it. 

_“Perhaps in another reality, my dear.”_

Yang hadn’t said it then but she was sure she would be with Blake in every life time. 

With a pleased hum, Blake smirked as she watched her navigator grind down against her boatswains mouth. A show she could watch all night long, however…

“Weiss.” Blake called, gesturing her closer and Weiss readily obeyed, sliding gracefully into Blake’s lap, hands linking behind her neck.

“Captain.” She smirked before her breath hitched slightly as Blake slipped a hand down between her legs. “O-Ohh…” Weiss moaned at the contact and eagerly pressed closer to Blake’s hand, hips rocking.

It did not take long for Weiss to tip over that edge again, her moans coming out higher pitched and breathy. She shook against Blake before her body went slack altogether, panting as she tried to catch her breath. 

Blake smirked lazily and withdrew her fingers from her quartermaster. “So quick.” She teased, bringing her fingers up to lick them clean one by one.

Weiss’ cheeks tinted a dark pink. “Shut up.” She huffed, eyes watching the way Blake licked her fingers before she gave a groan and rolled off the faunus. “I think I am done for the night… I have more important matters to attend to.” She gave a slight smirk, glancing Yang’s way as she got up to retrieve her clothes.

Blake smirked amused as she heard Yang give a grunt of disapproval from between Pyrrha’s thighs. “Very well. Good night.” Blake dismissed Weiss as she turned her attention back to her other two crewmembers. 

“Goodnight, Weiss.” Pyrrha panted out as she eagerly rolled her hips, thighs trembling on either side of Yang’s head. She was close.

“Goodnight.” Came Yang’s muffled reply. Pyrrha groaned. 

“Tsk, didn’t my mother teach you better than to speak with your mouth full, Yang? Where are your manners?” Blake teased.

Yang tilted her head back by a fraction so she could speak more clearly. “You’re distracting me.” She complained though Blake could see the smirk on her face.

With a shake of her head Weiss moved to the door once fully dressed again and bid the three goodnight. 

“Yang, darlin’ you know I love you but if you stop I will pull your hair.” Pyrrha hissed and Yang gave a soft laugh before putting her tongue back to work.

Blake watched in amusement before she rolled out of bed, grabbing her robe off it’s hook to slip into. She didn’t bother tying the garment up as she made her way over to her desk. She set herself down and watched the two for a moment before grabbing a book and opening it up. “I believe I am done for the night as well.” She told them absentmindedly. 

Yang gave Blake a thumbs up in acknowledgement while Pyrrha let out a shaky moan. 

Letting Pyrrha’s moans of pleasure fade into background noise, Blake buried herself behind her book. Even when Pyrrha’s moans became louder she did not look up from her book until it was quiet. Briefly her eyes gazed at the two women on her bed, naked, covered in sweat and panting for breath. “You two may leave if you are done.” She told them before returning her attention back to her book.

Yang inhaled deeply, steadying her breath before she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Pyrrha, small smile on her face. “Call it a night?” 

A single emerald eye opened to gaze a Yang. “Yes. I think so.” She agreed, shifting to lean over and lay a kiss on Yang’s cheek. “Sorry I tugged your hair there at the end.” She gave a sheepish smile, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Yang ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. “It’s okay. No harm done.” She waved it off with a shrug.

Pyrrha smiled at her, nodding before she got up to get dressed. Yang watched the taller woman as she pulled her clothes back on. Yang distantly wished it was Pyrrha who owed her heart. She was beautiful and kind and strong, it was hard not to love her. 

Yet… Yang’s eyes wandered away from Pyrrha to watch Blake as she worked behind her desk. Nose buried behind a book, perusal. A small smile etched across Yang’s face as she openly admired the black haired beauty. 

“Goodnight Yang. Goodnight Captain.” Pyrrha called to them once she was dressed and made her leave. 

“Goodnight.” Yang and Blake called to her in unison, the two’s eyes met and a small smile played on both their lips. 

A heavy sigh left Yang’s lips as Blake returned to her book. She’d hardly ever seen Blake not with her nose in a book. Somethings never changed, she thought fondly. 

After a few minutes one of Blake’s feline ears flicked and she glanced up from her book at Yang. “... Are you not tired?” She questioned, raising a slight eyebrow.

Yang made a show of stretching her still naked body out and giving a loud yawn before settling back against the pillows more comfortably. “What about you?” She shot back, grabbing the edge of the blanket to pull it over her, obviously content to stay where she was at. “Unless you plan on having Weiss take over.” 

Blake’s eyes wandered over the blonde’s body before she shook her head and returned her attention back to her book once again. “I only want to take a few more notes before I retire for the night.” She stated picking up her quil to scrawl on the parchment in front of her.

Yang let out a soft chuckle. “I feel like I’ve heard that one before. A few more notes or one more page turns into staying up all night reading with you.” She teased, small grin on her face.

Blake let out a huff. “Only once or twice.” She weakly defended before glancing back up at Yang. “Besides, how am I supposed to go to bed when you’re taking over it like you are?”

Yang rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. “Please, there is plenty of room in your bed for the both of us.” 

One of Blake’s ears twitched at her words and she frowned ever so slightly. “You know I don’t allow anyone to stay in my cabin overnight. Nice try through.” 

Yang let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. “What’s the harm in me staying? We used to sleep together all the time when we were younger…” 

Without looking up from her work, Blake gave a soft sigh. “It’s not the same, Yang…” 

“I know we’re not kids anymore.” 

“You’re right, we’re not.” 

The silence that followed was deafening to Yang. This was the obvious end of their conversation. The dead end in the crossroads they always reached. Yang laid there, staring up at the planks above the bed for a long moment before heaving a heavy sigh and sat up to slide herself out of bed.

Blake continued her work in silence, unperturbed until Yang got up to get dressed. “Good night, Yang.” 

Yang avoided looking at Blake as she redressed herself. “Good night, Captain.” She paused at the door to give the faunus woman one final look before leaving to return to her own cabin with a heaviness in her chest and a stinging sensation behind her eyes.


End file.
